danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
L viaggio delle pietre, un cimitero ebraico: riqualificazione del waterfront del Porto Piccolo di Siracusa
l viaggio delle pietre, un cimitero ebraico: riqualificazione del waterfront del Porto Piccolo di Siracusa. מתוך מייל ידיעון אזרחי איטליה 8 אוקטובר 2013 מהדורת XIII של השבוע שלהשפה האיטלקיתבעולם מסע של אבן,בית קברים יהודים :שיפוץ החוף של נמל קטן של סירקיוז פתיחת התערוכה במסגרתמהדורת XIII של השבוע שלהשפה האיטלקיתבמחקר העולמי, הגילוי וחדשנות : איטליה ידע , יום ראשון 13 אוקטובר 2013 , בשעה 18.00 , ייפתח במרכז הבינלאומי לשיקום "עיר של רומא " כדי להראות את עכו "מסע של האבנים,בית הקברות יהודים : שיפוץ החוף שלהנמל הקטן " . האירוע אורגן על ידיהמכון האיטלקי לתרבות בתל אביב ובחיפה על ההצעה שלירושלים הבולטת אדריכל דוד קאסוטווהודותלשיתוף הפעולה שלהמרכז הבינלאומי לשיקום "עיר של רומא "לעכו. בחנוכת של אדריכל פרנצ'סקו טאורמינה ( אוניברסיטת רומא טור Vergata ) , מחבר של הפרויקט , תיתןהרצאה תחת הכותרת " עיצוב עבור ריק "ואדריכל דוד קאסוטו לדבר על " היבטים שונים שלהדרום לפנייהודי ' גירוש ". הפיתוח מחדש שלהנמל הקטן כבר הציג בכמה אולמות יוקרתיים , כוללמוזיאון MAXXI ברומא ( 2011) , במנזר של סנטה קרוצ'הבBisceglie ( 2011) ,בטוקיובקונגרס העולמי של אדריכלי עיצוב 2050 (2011 ) ובדרום קוריאהבביתן האיטלקי של אקספו Yeosu ( 2012). יום ראשון, אוקטובר 13 , ore18.00 מרכז בינלאומי לשיקום "עיר רומא " XIII Edizione della Settimana della Lingua Italiana nel Mondo IL VIAGGIO DELLE PIETRE, UN CIMITERO EBRAICO: RIQUALIFICAZIONE DEL WATERFRONT DEL PORTO PICCOLO DI SIRACUSA Apertura della mostra Nel quadro della XIII Edizione della Settimana della Lingua Italiana nel Mondo: Ricerca, scoperta, innovazione: l'Italia dei saperi, domenica 13 ottobre 2013, alle 18.00, sarà inaugurata presso il Centro Internazionale di Restauro "Città di Roma" ad Akko la mostra "Il viaggio delle pietre, un cimitero ebraico: riqualificazione del waterfront del Porto Piccolo di Siracusa". L'evento è stato organizzato dagli Istituti Italiani di Cultura di Tel Aviv e di Haifa su proposta del Notabile di Gerusalemme Architetto David Cassuto e grazie alla collaborazione del Centro Internazionale di Restauro "Città di Roma" ad Akko. In occasione dell'inaugurazione l'architetto Francesco Taormina (Università di Roma Tor Vergata), autore del progetto, terrà una conferenza dal titolo "Progettare per vuoti" e l'architetto David Cassuto interverrà sul tema "Aspetti vari del Meridione ebraico prima dell'espulsione". Il progetto di riqualificazione del Porto Piccolo di Siracusa è stato esposto in diverse sedi prestigiose, tra cui il museo MAXXI di Roma (2011), il monastero di Santa Croce a Bisceglie (2011), a Tokio al Congresso Mondiale degli Architetti Design 2050 (2011) e in Corea del Sud nel Padiglione Italiano dell'Expo di Yeosu (2012). Domenica 13 ottobre, ore18.00 Centro Internazionale di Restauro "Città di Roma" Città Vecchia, Akko XIII Edition of the Italian Language Week around the World THE JOURNEY OF THE STONES, A JEWISH CEMETERY: URBAN RENEWAL OF THE SMALL HARBOR WATERFRONT IN SYRACUSE Opening of the exhibit On Sunday, October 13th, 2013, the exhibit "The Journey of the Stones, a Jewish Cemetery: Urban Renewal of the Small Harbor Waterfront in Syracuse" will open at the International Conservation Center "Città di Roma", in the city of Acre (Israel). The event, organized by the Italian Cultural Institutes in Tel Aviv and Haifa in occasion of the XIII edition of the Italian Language Week around the World: "Research, discovery, innovation: Italy, land of knowledge", was originally inspired by the Worthy Citizen of Jerusalem architect David Cassuto and its realization has been possible thanks to the collaboration of the International Conservation Center "Città di Roma" in the city of Acre. Two lectures, both open to the general public, will be held during the inauguration evening: one by Arch. Francesco Taormina (University of Roma, Tor Vergata), the coordinator of the project, on the subject "Planning by empty spaces", and one by Arch. David Cassuto, on the theme "Aspects of Southern Judaism before the expulsion". The urban renewal project of the Small Harbor of Syracuse has been seen in various prestigious locations, among which the MAXXI museum in Rome (2011), the Santa Croce monastery in Bisceglie (2011), at the World Congress of Design and Architecture in Tokyo (2011) and in the Italian Pavillion at the Yeosu Expo, in South Korea (2012). Sunday, October 13th, at 18:00 International' Conservation Center' "Città di Roma" Old' City, Acre' __________ Information from ESET NOD32 Antivirus, version of virus signature database 8886 (20131007) __________ The message was checked by ESET NOD32 Antivirus. http://www.eset.com לחץ כאן כדי להגיב